


Scales of Red

by Anonymous



Series: Dream SMP Wings of Fire AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragon AU, Gen, Wings of Fire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WOF AU; An older fic, from before Bad got corrupted by the Egg.THIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE CCS. DON'T BE WEIRDCHAMP.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Wings of Fire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125767
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Scales of Red

A flicker of blue scales raced across his line of sight and he lifted his head so fast it hurt. 

"Skeppy!" He growled, rushing to his talons and snapping forward at the fleeing tail. The Skeppy let out a yelp of surprise, zigzags of pale green stretching across his wings. 

"Hey! What the hell was that for, Bad?" He lamented, grabbing his tail between his talons defensively, glaring at the much larger dragon. Bad noticed he had a pouch tied around his neck, though it had only been zipped through halfway and seemed on the verge of falling over.

Bad narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, tail lashing against the ground as he stood to his full height, towering over Skeppy- though the blue RainWing was far too used to being around the giant NightWing to be intimidated. Bad scanned around the area he had been sleeping in. 

"Don't pretend like you weren't  _ snooping _ around." He said accusingly. "You're acting all suspicious."

"I was just walking by!" Skeppy defended, jabbing a talon at him. "I literally wasn't doing anything." 

As if on cue, the pouch around Skeppy's neck fell and diamonds went scattering across the floor at the dragons' talons. Bad growled and Skeepy looked down at them sheepishly. 

"Okay,  _ maybe _ I was borrowing your diamonds for a prank- but I was going to give them back!"

"Skeppy!" 

"I'm sorry!" The RainWing leapt up into the air, spreading his wings just in time to avoid the swipe Bad took at him. "I swear I was going to give them back!"

"You… you muffinhead." Bad snorted, shaking his head to stop Skeppy from trying to land on it. "Get your own diamonds." A flash of realization hit him. "Wait- Skeppy, were you planning on pranking  _ me _ !?" 

Skeppy's silence was deafening. 

"Skeppy!" Bad roared, offended.

"I'm sorry!" Skeppy cried again- though Bad could see bright yellow spreading across his wings as he flew off. 

Bad had chased after him with mock annoyance, but at the end of the day, they'd settled huddled close together in their quartz home, Skeppy falling asleep halfway on top of Bad's neck while the NightWing slowly dozed off, unaware for even a second that he would ever miss these small moments, or miss how annoying Skeppy could be. Or miss seeing his friend's scales, shiny and colorful, changing from blue to pink or to yellow in seconds. 

Skeppy wasn't gone, not really. No matter what Puffy said, Bad was going to get him  _ back _ .

**Author's Note:**

> cringe brainrot time lmao. anyway, uh this is an older fic for my WOF au and so like, it's not accurate to the current canon ofc but yeah. it's very short because it be like that but I have more fanfics in store lol.


End file.
